The present invention relates to a feminine sanitary protection package and method for protecting a user by absorbing and containing menstrual fluids and other body exudes. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel feminine sanitary protection package which provides substantially full and complete sanitary protection, ease in handling, and discretion in packaging appearance.
Absorbent articles are designed to absorb body fluids, including menses, and may come in different functional designs. In one design category, sanitary napkins are externally worn about the pudendal area and are designed primarily for heavy flow. In another category, panty liners or panty shields are thin products externally worn about the pudendal area and are designed for light flow. In yet another category, tampons are designed to be positioned internally within the vagina.
Sanitary napkins can have high absorptive capacity with either a thin or thick absorptive element. However, compressive forces of the wearer""s thighs and pudendal region during any physical movement, such as walking, can cause the sanitary napkin to shift from an original position protecting the vulva area. After a relatively short period of time, the sanitary napkin may move away from the vaginal orifice. The wearer""s movement, particularly vigorous movement such as rapid walking or running, also can cause discomfort such as by rubbing or chafing in the sensitive vulva area.
In addition to concerns of sanitary napkin movement and discomfort, a concern of high degree of wearing awareness is present. Some thick sanitary napkins have a high profile appearance when viewed through a wearer""s outer garments. The sanitary napkins can be very apparent when worn with tight fitting clothing including slacks, body suits, swimming suits, or similarly thin or close fitting outer garments.
Panty liners or panty shields have been developed for light or low menstrual flows. Some panty liners or panty shields have the same concerns associated with sanitary napkins, although their thin profile makes them more flexible, less noticeable in appearance, and generally more comfortable than the bulky sanitary napkins. However, the thin-profile panty liners or panty shields can have a drawback in the performance area of absorptive capacity.
Tampons, are worn internally within the vaginal canal to intercept body fluid. Sometimes tampons may not function completely to prevent leakage because radial expansion of the tampon within the vaginal canal does not form a perfect seal. Yet without such radial expansion and swelling of the tampon within the vaginal canal, the tampon does not serve as a completely reliable sanitary protection device.
In an attempt to address the above stated problems, a sanitary napkin or a panty liner is rolled about a tampon or similar device, and then inserted into a pouch. Thus, the user would have available a tampon or other similar device and either a sanitary napkin or a panty liner for use.
However, additional problems arise associated with a napkin or panty liner rolled about a tampon or other similar device. One of these problems is that the napkin or panty liner can tend to curl after removal from the pouch, thereby making it more difficult to adhere the curled napkin or panty liner onto an undergarment.
Another problem associated with a rolled napkin or panty liner is the possible loss of comfort and absorbency due to the undesired shape of a curled or partially curled napkin or panty liner.
Still another problem associated with a rolled napkin or panty liner is the potential loss of the embossing pattern on the cover, or the loss of some other cover characteristic.
In response to the discussed difficulties and problems encountered in the prior art, a feminine sanitary protection package and method have been discovered.
In one form of the present invention there is provided a feminine sanitary protection package comprising a vaginal insertion device, a panty shield tri-folded over the vaginal insertion device to form a combination including the panty shield and the vaginal insertion device. A pouch is provided for containing the combination, and further provides a feature for transporting and disposing of the combination.
In another form of the present invention there is provided a feminine sanitary protection package comprising a vaginal insertion device, a panty shield folded over the vaginal insertion device to form a combination including the panty shield and the vaginal insertion device. A release strip is provided on the panty shield for attaching it to a garment. A pouch contains the combination, and provides a feature for transporting and disposing of the combination.
In still another form of the present invention there is provided a method for providing a feminine care sanitary protection package comprising the steps of (a) providing a vaginal insertion device, (b) providing a panty shield, (c) tri-folding the panty shield over the vaginal insertion device to form a combination including the panty shield and the vaginal insertion device, and (d) providing a pouch for the combination for transporting and disposing of the combination: